Superman
Superman also known as Clark Kent or Kal-El is the defender of Metropolis, he is the opposite of the Bruce Wayne Batman as well as the latter's greatest friend and ally. Superman is an alien from the distant planet of Krypton sent to Earth upon the destruction of Krypton by his father. Biography Early Life Krypton Upon the pending destruction of Krypton, the biological father and mother of the infant Kal-El, Jor-El and Lara Zor-El, attempted to escape with their child into the Phantom Zone. However, General Zod, trapped in the zone, would attack Jor-El, with the threat to raise Kal-El with hatred and make him Zod's heir, they were unable to leave. Finding no other way, Jor-El rocketed Kal-El out to the planet Earth, with the Braniac AI in his rocket. Earth Kal-El's rocket was found by the Kent's who would take him in. The rocket, however, would go to the military, with them suspecting nothing to be in it. Kal-El would be named Clark Kent by Ma and Pa Kent who would raise him as their own son. The Kents would teach Clark the morals in life that he would use to become Superman, the hero of Metropolis. As a young boy, Clark would constantly get stronger and stronger, to the point where he could stop grown bulls before his teen years. While Clark would initially feel a freak for being stronger than everybody else, Martha Kent would make him realize that his powers were a gift and Jonathan Kent would make him realize that Clark would then be visited by the Legion of Super-Heroes who would give him a Legion Ring in case he ever needed their help. Meeting the Legion would thrust Clark head-on into becoming Superman as there he learned that there was an Earth worth fighting for. Early Career Braniac Following the deaths of his loving and caring adopted parents, Clark Kent moved to the city of Metropolis. Considering the morals taught to him by his parents and the powers the yellow sun gives him, Clark donned the identity to Superman to protect the city of Metropolis. Clark also, needing a job, went out to the Daily Star where he took a job, refusing the offer of the Daily Planet. He would also create the Fortress of Solitude at the time, though there was barely anything in it and he would only go there when he would feel alone. At first, the citizens of Metropolis thought that they too were getting an urban legend just as Gotham City had with the Batman. However, after attacking the gang leader Glen Glenmorgan, Superman is revealed to the public of Metropolis. After forcing Glenmorgan to confess to his crimes, Superman heads off to stop a construction crew from accidentally killing a group of squatters. After stopping the crew, Superman is attacked by the US military, and shot at by a tank which forces him to the ground. The squatters manage to help Superman escape the military to which he returned to his civilian identity. Knowing Glenmorgan to have damaged a train that friend Jimmy Olson and rival reporter Lois Lane are on, Clark warns them to get on. When they do not listen, Clark is forced to become Superman to stop the train to allow the passengers to stop its hijacker, Gus Grundig, but the sheer force of the train knocks Superman out. Superman is then tortured by scientist Lex Luthor and General Sam Lane, Lois Lane's father. When Luthor asks Superman about Krypton, he responds by stating it is the 36th noble gas on the periodic table of elements. Knowing that they could use the gas on him, Superman fries all of their microwave equipment. Superman then proceeds to escape the military base and returns to his apartment. When he next becomes Superman, protestors start telling him to return to his home planet, prompting Clark to quickly put away his cape. Clark is then at an interview at a subway car manufacturing company when the subway cars begin turning into robots, prompting Clark to run away and become Superman. As Superman he would begin to combat the robots, which would quickly reveal themselves to be after him. Eventually Superman would be attacked by a giant robot which would subdue him for a short amount of time. However, Superman would eventually defeat the robot and come to rescue Lois Lane and Jimmy Olson from John Corben, who was controlled by the alien behind the robots. However, upon attacking Corben, he would find his attacks to do the same amount of damage as one boxer would to another, instead of blasting Corben away. Corben would tell Superman that he was the weapon created to destroy Superman by the people he swore to protect, that he was the Anti-Superman Weapon. Unable to think of a plan in time due to the surrounding amount of robots, and Corben's boosted intillect and profound strength, Superman began to get beat down. However, he was saved by Dr. John Irons who would ask Superman to save Metropolis while he stops Corben. Superman would quickly notice that Metropolis was getting bottled up and would rush off to save it. Superman would quickly go to the military base where he would find the rocket that Jor-El used to send him to Earth and take it to the Fortress of Solitude where he would tell it that he would be back. He would return to the Fortress moments after his future self left the area. Superman would return to Metropolis only to find it trapped in a bottle and abducted into space. Running at his top speed yet, Superman would jump into space and enter the ship of the Collector of Worlds. The Collector would reveal to Superman the bottled cities of Kandor and Metropolis, giving him the choice to save one, telling him that he could live as Earth's saviour or as a king on Kandor. Enraged at the prospect of letting people die, Superman would steal Kryptonian Armour and challenge the Collector to a fight. Justice League After being located by the Green Lantern Hal Jordan and the Bruce Wayne Batman, Superman used his super-hearing to get an early advantage on the two. He proceeded to fight them and due to their lack of knowledge about him, he easily got the upper hand on them, even when they called in the Barry Allen Flash, Superman still held the upper hand. Bruce managed to convince Superman that he was on the side of Batman, Green Lantern and Flash and they were fighting for the same cause. They would soon be joined by Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Victor Stone the Cyborg. Upon Stone's arrival, the team was attacked by Darkseid. Darkseid and his Parademons would easily begin to overpower the team upon Darkseid's kidnapping of Superman. Darkseid would claim that Superman was not brought down to Earth for the people, but instead to create a new breed of soldier, loyal to Darkseid. Revealing that Superman would be the one who would be vital in the search for Darkseid's daughter. before Darkseid's servants could finish converting Superman, Batman arrived and freed Superman. While Victor Stone began to use the cybernetic power bestowed upon him to wipe out the various appearing Parademons to distract Darkseid from Superman, Batman began to rally Superman back up for him to fight Darkseid. Superman then appeared out of nowhere and attacked Darkseid and emerged victorious in the ensuing fight. Superman was then rewarded by the president of the United States of America, with the others six heroes and they eventually decided to form a team to fight the Earth from gigantic threats. Menace of Messiah? The Legion of Super-Heroes Being joined by The Legion of Super-Heroes, Superman would go back into the past to his early days to try and prevent the Anti-Superman Army from stealing the Kryptonite Engine in the rocket he came to Earth in. Without the rocket's engine, it would die and subsequently infect all of Earth's computers with it. Superman would be trapped with the Legion in the past until they would get a battery that would allow them to return to the future. They would then be attacked by Erik Drekken of the Anti-Superman Army. After the battle, Superman would learn of a hollow lead bullet with the mystical ability to fit thirty people in his brain, which was where the Anti-Superman Army was hiding. The Legion would then enter the bullet to try to expel the Anti-Superman Army. However, the battle in his brain would cause the Kryptonite Engine to split apart which would nearly instantly poison Superman. During this time the Braniac AI would die and the rocket ship would begin to die and spread its virus to every computer on Earth, but a dying Superman would quickly figure out how to stop it and would transfer his radiation poisoning to the rocket to restart the Braniac AI. Superman would leave the past and the Fortress moments before his past self would arrive to stop the robot threat that was occuring at the time. Return Upon returning to his present time, Superman would take a break from fighting crime and his absence was well noted. When talking about the Daily Planet becoming Planet Global Network and the change from newspapers to a news show, Clark gets into a fight with Lois Lane. Clark would then go to the Old Daily Planet Building and begin to watch its demolition and would be absent from the PGN's Gala. To mourn over the "death" of the Daily Planet, Clark would become Superman once again. Superman would return upon the demolition of the Old Daily Planet Building, to make way for the new Planet Global Network Building, the Daily Planet's successor. Here some would hypothesize that he would return to Metropolis soon after. He would confirm his return to Metropolis after the hijacking of a tanker truck, when Superman and the tanker truck would pass the Astrodome, the building would burst into flames and take the truck with it. A being made out of living flame would then proceed to attack Superman and mutter the word "Krypton". In order to defeat the creature, Superman takes it out of the atmosphere where it dissapates. After the battle, Clark goes to Lois' apartment to apologize to her, there he meets her new boyfriend, Jonathon Carrol. When trying to find out the origin of the fire-being, Superman has an arguement with General Sam Lane about ethics and morals. He is then attacked by a creature that he cannot see, but everybody else is able to. Superman, nevertheless, manages to beat the creature, but before it dissapears, it too mutters the word "Krypton". Superman then fights an ice being, which he again manages to defeat, but not before it too mutters "Krypton". Superman is later attacked by all three creatures who claim for Superman to be their creator before defeating Superman. The alien beings then masquerade as Superman while the real one is incarcerated in Earth's atmosphere. Superman manages to hear Lois Lane calling which begins to rally him back to his senses. As Superman begins to recuperate, the alien impersonator begins to get weaker. Superman uses his link to the duplicate to learn its history, on the planet of Jazuur, the Collector of Worlds attacked it to use its nanotechnology. Superman learns that the Collector used the nanotechnology in his collections and believed them to be responsible for immortality. He then learns that when he got his armour, he inadverdently brought the nanites to Earth where they would eventually become his duplicate. Superman then returns to Earth and attacks his duplicate. Superman takes the duplicate to the Arctic where the two resume their fight, it ends with Superman destroying his duplicate, considering it to be an unworthy Superman. Superman then approahces Supergirl and asks her about the Superboy clone she encountered. Powers Superman is not only extremely strong under the light of the Yellow Sun, but is also an extremely skilled fighter, which adds to his physical prowess. Under the Yellow Sun, Superman also has a whole other range of powers, which makes him appear as a God-Like figure amongst men, and a beacon of hope. These powers include being able to run faster than lightning, leap tall buildings in a single bound, fly faster than the fastest man-made object, shoot lasers from his eyes and use his breath to cool down objects to ice. Superman's sight is also far better than many others, with the ability to see things far, far away as well as use x-ray vision to look through objects.